SYOT tributes: The Dos and Don'ts for your OC
by HungerGamesFan20
Summary: I have seen a few SYOTs now where the characters have so many over-used names, are completely perfect, and have some REALLY ridiculous aspects to them. I am going to write about each District and what to and not to do about and the SYOT tributes. I might even do a few chapters about SYOTs in general!
1. District 1

**I'm going to be going through each and every District and what to do and NOT to do if your OC is from them.**

**Tribute Form**

**Name:** District 1 has minerals and luxury items for names. But for crying out loud, not Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, Sparkle, Glitter, Quartz (Seriously, when would you name your newly born baby Quartz) or Shiny. If you do, I will find you and bang a rock into your head. Names like Jet are good, as they're not overused and are a mineral. You cannot believe how many Sparkle Diamonds I have seen.

Gender:

Age: They are not going to be like 12 guys, 16 is the minimum in my opinion. It's a volunteer district, you'd want to have the highest advantage as possible.

District: Obviously 1 in this case.

Eye Colour: Generally, District 1 has blue eyes.

Hair Style: You choose for this, but nothing insane.

Hair Colour: Again, generally District 1 has a platinum blonde hair.

Height:

Build: They will NOT be scrawny or weak. Or malnourished.

Family/Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:

Personality: Okay, if they're an insane blood-thirsty killing machine with no remorse from birth, just… Seek help. It's okay for careers to be like this, but give a reason. No one is born a psychopath from birth. No one.

History: They will have a good amount of money. They just won't grow up poor.

Hobbies: If you say they love Rugby, Football and Hockey, read the Hunger Games again. They might have things like dancing. I put emphasis on _might._

Prior Training?: If they are not careers, you better have DAMN good reason for it. Seriously.

Reaping Outfit: It will be something luxurious. It just will.

Reaped/Volunteered?: They will have volunteered. No exceptions. You will not have been reaped.

Reaction/Reason:

Token:

Chariot Outfit:

Allies: They will almost definitely be careers. If not, they will almost definitely have some sort of allies.

Career: If they are not careers, have. A. Good. Reason.

Favoured weapon: They can have anything, not just the generic spear or daggers. But if they like maybe tridents, give a reason why.

Worst Weapon:

Training Score & Why: This should be a minimum of 8, maximum of 10. If they got an 11, they need to be super good at something. And you will not get a 11 for throwing daggers at a target, you just won't. If they get a 12, just… no. No one before Katniss and Peeta got a 12, and neither will anyone afterwards.

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: If you say spiders, why. If they don't like tight spaces, why. And everyone has a breaking point. Even Cato was near to tears when Clove died. If you say they aren't scared of anything, then it will be declined straight up.

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle: How do they play it, sexy, funny, shy, mysterious?

Interview Quote: As many people don't realize, this is almost never optional.

Romance: Careers almost NEVER fall in love while in the arena, unless there is a good reason.

Arena Strategy:

Fight at Bloodbath?: They will fight if they're careers. No exceptions.


	2. District 2

**Okay, I want to get this through. I will normally put this down in the actual tribute form, but I need to stress this. If I see ONE more District 2 psychopath who was born to hate and kills people in the District for a hobby, I'll scream. Not one. Single. Person. Is born to be a killer. No one. I hate these tributes with a PASSION. District 2 tributes are probably the worst SYOT Tributes. Maybe along with 4.**

**Tribute Form**

Name: District 2 has Latin names for theirs. And it generally describes them as a person. Brutus means Stupid in Latin. Try not to go over the top though.

Gender:

Age: They will be 16, 17, or 18. Even 16 are extremely young for a District 2 Tribute. If they are 16, you are going to need a reason. They will **not **be under 16. It is probably the most volunteered District.

District: Obviously 2 in this case.

Eye Colour: Generally, District 2 has brown eyes.

Hair Style: You choose for this, but nothing completely crazy.

Hair Colour: Again, generally District 2 has Hazel Nut brown hair.

Height:

Build: They will be well trained, and therefore strong and muscly.

Family/Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:

Personality: If I see ONE more brutish thug who hates from birth, I will just… Scream. Oh yes, and District 2 is describes as the Capitol's "Lap dog" and so they will most likely approve of the Capitol and the Hunger Games.

History:

Hobbies: They will have done other things than just train 24/7.

Prior Training?: They will be careers. Period.

Reaping Outfit: It will most likely be something that looks fierce and deadly.

Reaped/Volunteered?: Volunteered. Again, Period.

Reaction/Reason:

Token:

Chariot Outfit:

Allies: They will almost definitely be Careers. Actually, not even mostly. They will be Careers.

Career: See Above.

Favoured weapon: They don't have to have perfect accuracy with knives and love to use swords, they can have anything. Hell, you can make them like using a bow and arrow.

Worst Weapon:

Training Score & Why: This will be in-between 8-10. 8 or 9 generally, if they're super good at something, then they'll get a 10.

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: Don't say something completely stupid like Spiders and then not say why. Everyone is scared of something, and they have a reason for it too.

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle: This kind of depends on the person.

Interview Quote:

Romance: They almost definitely won't fall in love in the arena. And by the way, thinking someone is beautiful is NOT love. It's just being attracted to someone else.

Arena Strategy:

Fight at Bloodbath?: They will go to the cornucopia. No exceptions.


	3. District 3

**I've decided to put in this top bit the generic District tribute. Whether it's the maniac chainsaw wielding (I literally cried with laughter when I saw your comment Matmos) District 2 tribute, or Sparkle Glitter Diamond, It'll be here.**

**Okay then, District 3. Where to get started… Well, generally they're weaklings who are so small you can pinch them and they'd die, but for some reason are insanely good with technology and therefore knows how to make an electrical sword throwing robot (You'd be surprised by how much I've seen this). They ALWAYS have glasses, always. Even if they can't afford computers. Maybe they use them to **_**look**_** nerdy. And what I never get about them, if they're that good at technology, then why don't kids from District 3 take over from the Capitol. I mean, Beetee could hack into the Television feed. Anyway, they almost never are able to use the normal weapons like Swords or Axes, and like to use technology as weapons. Now, for the advice.**

**Tribute Form**

Name: District 3 has names that are from technology, like BeeTee, or Wiress. My suggestion is to pick a random part out of your TV and see if it fits. Oh yes, and it is ALWAYS misspelled. Again, I bring you back to Beetee and Wiress.

Gender:

Age: This can range from 12 to 18, as District 3 is not a career district, and therefore will get next to no volunteers.

District: This will be 3.

Eye Colour: As far as I know, District 3 doesn't have a specific eye colour, so go crazy with these. Well, not too crazy. Don't do one eye that's grey and another that's golden, and they go red when he/she is angry and blue when he/she is sad.

Hair Style: Up to you really, but don't do something like a pink afro.

Hair Colour: District 3 normally has Jet black hair, as far as I know anyway.

Height:

Build: This sort of depends on their history. If they like technology and computers, I presume they will be weak and scrawny from being on that so much, but if they are technophobic (Which in my opinion would actually make for a very interesting tribute) then they would be stronger looking.

Family/Friends:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:

Personality: For District 3, despite my dream of having a technophobic District 3 tribute, they will most likely like computers and technology in general. As suggested in the book, District 3 is probably a more rebellious district, and therefore they'll probably not approve of the Capitol _or _the Games.

History: District 3 was very heavily affected by the first Rebellion, as they fought in it quite hard. This would suggest most families won't have very much money, and will probably be suppressed by Peacekeepers quite a bit.

Hobbies: They will have done other things than just messing around with Computers or technology. Like maybe socializing, or something like running. Basically, they don't JUST spend 24/7 with technology.

Prior Training?: They will NOT of had prior training. At all. Seriously, nada, zilch, zero.

Reaping Outfit: This can be anything really.

Reaped/Volunteered?: They will almost definitely be Reaped. Unless they're on some sort of suicide mission.

Reaction/Reason:

Token:

Chariot Outfit: Something to do with technology. Electricity, or bulbs or something.

Allies: This depends on your character really. Are they social or anti-social? If they do have allies, it will almost definitely not be with the careers. It's not impossible, as shown in the 74th Hunger Games, but they'd need to be pretty good with something.

Career: See above really.

Favoured weapon: Okay, **this doesn't need to be technology based! **They are allowed to use things like spears, swords or axes.

Worst Weapon:

Training Score & Why: This will be in between 1-7, maybe 8 if they're super impressive.

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears: Don't say something completely stupid like Fire and then not say why. Everyone is scared of something, and they have a reason for it too.

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle: This kind of depends on the person.

Interview Quote:

Romance: They almost definitely won't fall in love in the arena. And by the way, thinking someone is beautiful is NOT love. It's just being attracted to someone else.

Arena Strategy:

Fight at Bloodbath?:


End file.
